Halo: Preparation (available for adoption, notify me first)
by R3QU13M
Summary: months after the Human-Covenant war, a soldier named Richard Starline discovers something that was thought to be purged long ago
1. THE DISCOVERY AND EVOLUTION

**THE DISCOVERY AND EVOLUTION**

**JULY 5, 2553– UNSC SABRE-132441453**

Richard Starline, a UNSC Sergeant was patrolling New Carthage for any Covenant activity. He was very fond to his sabre named "Xeno-Blazer" and even equipped it with a Miniaturized Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine. Like most humans he held a grudge against the Covenant, his thoughts were interrupted when a voice spoke to his head

"Reclaimer, help me" the voice said

Richard was chilled to the spine

"wh-who is this!" he said but he received no answer

Suddenly he felt his body move, even though he isn't doing it he was forced to push the change the direction of his flight and push the SFTE button. The countdown started he tried to take control of his body physically but is unsuccessful. It came down to zero he closed his eyes as it makes a light speed jump. Inside he felt like he was being struck be a strong wind, a minute later he arrived at the destination and opened his eyes he wanted to know where his sabre "jumped" and saw a planet which he quickly recognized

"Onyx" he said

"I will help you enter this world to free me" the voice said

"wait who is this and why should I trust or help you" he said

"trust me reclaimer, and you will be awarded" the voice said

Part of him trusts the voice while the other one isn't because it might be a trap, moments later he made up his decision

"Oh yeah but how can I get to you this planet is infested with sentinels"

No words were replied but he saw a huge hole forming in the surface of onyx

"As I said I will help you" the voice said

Richard was in awe and descends to the hole at maximum speed; inside the hole he can see that the hole was not an entrance but a true hole. He was descending at the speed of 300 miles per minute, he encountered a metallic layer and pulls the brake of the machine and lands it there, he exited his sabre and looked at the hole which was regenerating back and made him enter the door near him.

When he entered the building he saw a gravity elevator and uses it to descend deeper, when he reached the ground a circular machine emitting a blue light appeared in front of him which made him fall backwards due to surprise

"This machine shall lead you to my location, follow it" the voice said

He becoming very impatient and annoyed, he wanted to know who or what this guy is.

The machine flew straight and was followed by Richard, they passed rooms by rooms and halls by halls leading a door with a circular object with pentagonal shapes, and he slowly approached it to examine what it is

"Touch it with your palm" the voice said

He placed his palm at the device, after that the doors marking glows as it open. He stepped inside so as the machine. It was so dark he cannot see anything until a long light bridge becomes operational and lights shows the entire area. At the end of the light bridge he saw a large Eurypterid with a pair of glowing blue eyes whose every limb was restrained

Richard knew that he never saw any creature like this before, but he believes that this being is a Forerunner

"At last we meet personally, I am the Architect, a Precursor" he said

Richard was nervous he moves for a few steps towards him while asking questions

"What's a Precursor and why do you want me to free you?"

"We were once the supreme species on the galaxies, we seeded life to countless planets and innovated them all, your race includes them"

Suddenly images started appearing in his mind he saw the species that looks like the architect on a spacecraft looking at a planet, the planets soil was black, the sky was burning and it's all covered with volcanoes which erupts magma to the atmosphere.

"This is what you planet you called earth before your existence" the architect said

He now saw a vessel with a long barrel which looks like a cannon, after seconds it fires a stream of green energy to the planet's surface, when it hits the surface the green energy spreads from the targeted location to the entire planet

"my kind transformed this burning planet into a lush land for you to live and grow"

Several images appeared; a precursor on the terraformed planet opens a vial containing DNA and pours it in the ground, humanity achieving sentience and a precursor leaving a circular crystal on the planet which was a Sentient AI that will help their technological innovation

"After that we journeyed to the edge of the galaxy and created a new species; the forerunners, we guided their advancement for a year in which they achieve a Technological achievement of 3. After millennia, due to their aggressive innovation they accidentally destroyed their planet, which resulted to their expansion in the system we currently reside. We gave them almost all of the area in the system, they worshipped us all.

"We told them about humanity and the Mantle, The rulers of the forerunner ecumene wanted to become the successors of the mantle due to their power, we denied them and decided to hand the mantle to humanity"

Pictures of warships destroying planets and ships appeared in his mind

"Enraged, the forerunners send their fleet to purge us and seize the mantle forcibly, we did not fought back because of our philosophy called the Mantle of Benevolence; a rule which states that we shall never harm our creations, even if they are malignant" The architect said "when they triumphed only a thousand of my kind was left, some of us went to the darkest corners of the galaxy to hide while some transformed themselves into an organism which eventually became corrupted and brought disease to all civilization, in your time they are known as the flood"

After seeing everything his eyes felt like it was staring at the sun for an hour and returns to normal

"we have a common dream reclaimer, the destruction of the malevolent civilizations, now release me from my restraints" the architect said

Richard saw another circular object with pentagonal shapes and placed his palm at it which in turn unlocks the restraints of the architect, after countless years on those restraints he was glad he can finally move. He now looks at Richard

"as I said you will have your reward" the architect said

The architect accelerates the evolution of Richard, white energy covers his both eyes and has acquired many superhuman powers.

When it was finished he felt he was remade anew, the joy was cut short when they hear an alarm

"**ALERT,ALERT, captive has been freed, unknown life form detected, initiating Phase 5 countermeasures" **the monitor said as thousands of Onyx sentinels descend to the bottom


	2. LOST CITY

LOST CITY

**JULY 5, 2553 – ONYX**

In the surface of onyx, thousands of sentinels were descending on the surface of the planet by using the gates; the architect was knew this through his neural ability and tells it to Richard.

"WHAT!" he shouted

"fear not, I know where we can find a vessel to escape come with me" the architect said as he moves by hovering, Richard saw that he was floating too he balanced himself first then he move his torso slightly forward which made him move

When the exit the room they took the left hall and opened the gate in which was guarded by a couple of sentinels, Richard saw his hand glow red, he immediately thought of something, he aimed his hand at the sentinels and unleashed several comet shaped object which destroyed the sentinels.

"Magnificent, now follow me the ship is just right that next gate" the architect said

They flew to the gate and opened it; Richard saw a towering object with three legs supporting itself he saw one before being used by the covenant.

"we will use that Keyship to escape this planet and head to a place where we can be safe" the architect said after closing the gate

They flew fast to the entrance of the ship, looking back Richard sees the gate destroyed as the sentinels enters and comes after them as they reached the gate and enters it. Richard seals the door shut and the architect uses his neural sonar and telekinesis to find the bridge and use the controls to fly the keyship. Both heard the gate being struck by multiple energy blasts and felt apprehension.

"HAVE YOU FOUND IT?" Richard said

"Not yet"

The sentinels breached the door and charged at the 2. Richard created a red hardlight shield to block the barrage of energy.

"I FOUND IT!" the architect said in relief and controls the weapon systems to destroy all sentinels in vicinity

The keyship unleashed a spanning dome of blue energy which destroyed any sentinels outside the vessel within a kilometre. Richards shield was finally destroyed by the sentinels inside the ship who were not caught in the blast. He imagined something again; he aimed his hand at the sentinels and unleashed a stream of red energy at the sentinels which annihilated them. After the fight he felt exhaustion for using too much of his energy and falls to his arms and knees.

"damn, that dried me up" he said "I think im gonna get some-" due to exhaustion he falls to the ground in a deep sleep. The architect saw this and got disappointed, he accelerated the evolution of this human to a Nonalion year* and yet he lost his energy that fast. He lifted him using his telekinesis and teleports them both to the bridge.

Once in there he placed Richard at the command chair and uses his telekinesis again to activate the weapon systems, this time he activated the Hardlight Cannon which was at the top "head" of the vessel and fires a large beam of blue energy at the top to the surface of the shield world. The hole was twice the size of the vessel, the keyship powered down for seconds. When the power was restored he uses the star map and marked the destination to the Hakkor system** in the Perseus spiral arm.

He activated the slipspace drive and travelled at their at a fast speed.

**5 MINUTES LATER**

Richard awakes in a dizzied state and saw that he was in a bridge of a ship that entered slipspace, he scanned the surroundings and saw that the bridge was 200 meters in size many things which was like in a human ship. He saw the architect in the helm with his arms in front creating something. The architect senses Richard being awake using his neural abilities.

"at last your awake human, I've been wondering how did you tire yourself that fast since your at the final stage of human evolution" the architect said while working at something

"well, maybe It's just I didn't adapted yet to this state and by the way where are we going?" Richard asked

"were heading to the Hakkor system, it's the first system where we settled upon our arrival in this galaxy" the architect projects a thin beam of energy from his forehead and points it at the star map, which shows the Hakkor system after years of their settlement their. It has 15 planets and a giant blue orb at the center "that object is not a star but a megastucture built to provide light through the use of neural energy since this system doesn't have one during our first visit" Richard was in amazement of the system, the picture of a planet appears onscreen "this is Charum Hakkor, it was once abundant of our technology and knowledge. It is also the capital of the Original Human-San 'Shyuum Empire".

"whats a San 'Shyuum?" Richard asked eager to know more about the past

"the San 'Shyuum are a species similar to you humans but they have a perpetual life span which allowed them to live forever, in your time your people called them prophets"

Richard was stunned by the revelation; he was shocked to know that the prophets were once allied with the humans in the past

"wait, then why do they looked like old and grumpy right now"

"During the time of the reseeding, the shrouded, the the first lifeshapper and was aboard the keyship carrying the San 'Shyuum to their planet. A day before the vessel reached planet he secretly sprayed the indexed species with an blue liquid called the Ruin***, which made the San 'Shyuum worship any forerunner they see"

"so they were corrupted by him" Richard said in sympathy, now he knew why the prophets are very zealous to the forerunners and their artifacts they were just innocent beings corrupted by the shrouded.

"do you want to see your great civilization in the past?" the architect said

"yeah, sure"

The architect switched to another memory but this one is a video being played, Richard saw what ancient humans looked like, their culture and appearance are largely based on the native Americans, he can see that only males are the only ones allowed to serve the military, females are only allowed in teaching, treatment, nursing etc. and their military arsenal and technologies. This one gave him the most amazement

"just look at those ships and technologies" he said in amazement "if we were technologically equal to the forerunners then why did we lost the it?"

The architect said nothing and showed him the Human-Forerunner war, which took place in the orion arm. He saw fleets attacking each other with plasma and hardlight energy, in the ground vehicles and infantries were locked in a constant battle with each other which is razing every planet they were in.

"The forerunners mistook humanities aggression on their territories as a declaration of war against them. But unknown to them the humans are only doing this to stop the flood infection from spreading, decades later humanity was pushed back to the charum hakkor, where they made their last stand which lasted for 50 years. They lost the war and as punishment they were devolved and sent back to erde-tyrene, years have passed the forerunners were at war with my "twisted civilization" and realized why was your race attacking their systems. The Didact regretted what he did to your species and used the forbidden technology called the Composer to transform a portion of humanity into his slaves"

After the conversation, they felt the ship finished its slipspace and looked at the viewpoints. The can't see anything due to the dark area, the architect uses his neural sonar to find the planet he is looking for, within minutes of searching he found it. The planet was massive which was 2 times larger than Jupiter,

"we are here" the architect said

Richard saw the planet they were about to land on and thought it is charum hakkor, which was confirmed by the architect through telepathy as their keyship descends to the lifeless planet.

**JULY 5, 2553 - CHARUM HAKKOR**

Upon landing on the planet, Richard and the architect holding a blue circular object serving as their light on the planet; and descending to the ground by the stairs in the keyships leg. When they reached the ground Richard became impatient of whats on the planet and questioned the architect.

"Why are we here in this dead place so what's in here anyway" he said

The architect neither replied nor stares at him. He lifted the blue object and true it to the sky at a light speed, leaving the area their on darkened. Richard started complaining but the architect told him to light himself using his abilities, which solved their light problem and calmed him down. Seconds later something bright exploded at the sky Richard looked at it afraid while the architect was just calm and told him that the object that exploded was the orb he made. Moments later the scattered particles started to compress at the center which formed a blue star.

"That object I made is an artificial star which will brighten this system once again" the architect said

The artificial star brightens the planet which removed its shrouded areas revealing its empty landscape as a result of the firing of the halo array. The architect moved forward and pierces his two large pincers to the ground and shouted.

"For hundreds of millennia, the blood and knowledge of my people has covered this land, which was used by the humans; who were the rightful inheritors as the root of their empire, but the ambitious forerunners transgressions over the mantle caused them to destroy their makers, by the blood of the fallen…REVIVE THIS LAND!"

The architects body markings flashes red when he finished his words. The surface of the planet started to shake as red lines spreads from the 2 pincers of the architect to the entire planet. A minute later, the planet was covered by red lines which moved to the air and attached themselves to one another which forms structural outlines, when the outlines were formed, dust like objects came out of the ground and merged with the outlines which created their structural appearance.

The architect removed his pincers from the ground and looked at the structures he reconstructed.

"so, this is the precursor structures looked like" Richard said

"yes and now that this planet is functioning again, we can create the army we need" the architect said

**Authors note: if you have seen this (*) it has information below:**

***a nonalion year is equivalent to 900 millennia**

**** the hakkor system is where the charum hakkor is located **

*****the ruin was a genetically engineered flood cell, which can only infect sapient beings with the exception of the forerunners and reclaimers. This virus causes the host to become zealous to anyone with a ruin primal cell and will swore absolute loyalty to them.**


	3. BLACKSMITHING

**BLACKSMITHING**

**JULY 6, 2553 – THE HIGH PYRAMID, CHARUM HAKKOR**

A day has passed since the reconstruction of Charum Hakkor, the architect showed the important locations in the planet notably the High Pyramid, Giant's Armory, Highway, Orbital arches and many more. They reside in the High Pyramid; the residence of the leader, which was 10 km long and 8 km wide. In the apex; which is the command and throne room Richard was scanning the archives for the blueprints of the prehistoric human arsenal in hopes of using them as the template of his new military arsenal, so far he found the armor and weapons data and made a new design for them

He removed the plasma energy from the weapons and replaced them with his red hardlight and integrates a generator to slowly recharge the weapons energy. He also makes sure that when his AI Warframe dropped its weapon or got destroyed it will dissipate by 10 seconds as a failsafe to keep the weapon away from being researched

He infused hardlight AIs called Servus in the armors since there is no living thing in the planet except him and the architect. He made the AIs absolutely loyal to him and the architect

After minutes of searching he found one ship data, this one has a large cannon which looks to be a Cruiser with a length of 4194 meters.

"Praesto, show me the new possible designs of this ship" Richard said

"I will begin the designs sir" the AI praesto said

Richard checks the progress in the Giants armory by the cameras and saw the mass production of the Servus War frames, armors with Servus AI. Over a hundred were being produced per 30 seconds. And the 1st Raptor tank is being built for testing in the Warriors Arena; unlike most forerunner technology which are chiefly angular and geometric, this one is has a more long flat diamond shape and hovers from the ground using an anti-gravity field, its weapons are a long 110mm Hardlight Cannon and a High Acceleration Suppressor; like all of his Warframes, the tank is Ai controlled.

He knew that the Spartans would be a threat to his army and made something to combat them; the Tenno's*

As for the navy he just en massed an army of hardlight powered sentinels; which he found as a wreckage on the planet.

Richard was still searching for the designs until, the alarm is heard and the architect goes to Richard.

"What is wrong praesto?" Richard said

"An unknown vessel is nearing this planet, it appears to be boarded by what the forerunners call Jiralhanae" Praesto said

Ricardo was worried that they may discover what is in the planet, but the architect saw this as an opportunity for something.

"Praesto where are they landing" the architect said calmly

"Landing Zone is 930 meters West from your position"

"good" the architect said "Richard deploy the Raptor tank at their location, now we'll see its performance"

***Tenno – is the equivalent of the Spartans, it has a head and face similar to a GNX in the Gundam series, it has a fast regenerating shield, self-healing agile but dense armor, cloaking system and low altitude thrusters, when finding targets the ai sends a pulse which locates the persons or objects of interest**


	4. FIELD TEST

**FIELD TEST**

**JULY 6, 2553 – UNKNOWN AREA, CHARUM HAKKOR**

A Phantom, lands on the planet and 13 Jiralhanae Minors and a Chief man, their ships coordinates was misdirected when the pilot has gone into a frenzied state and has gone killing his brethren, the chief man killed him with his hammer to silence him. Now they landed on an unknown planet. The chief man ordered patrols to see if there are humans or separatists.

Suddenly in a brute minor reported something to the chief man.

"Chief man, we've lost contact with all scouts."

"WHAT!" the chief roared "ALL FORCES BE ON ALERT"

"we're detecting an unknown object coming to our position" says a brute in the scanner

"STAND YOUR GOUND!" the chief man said as he readied his gravity hammer for a fight.

They saw a small red light that is gradually growing. They focused their sight on that position and aimed their weapons at it. Suddenly a strong wave of wind crashes at them, some were knocked down while the others were temporarily blinded by the wind. When they regained their sight and got up, they saw a curved and diamond shaped machine 7 meters away from their front. They thought it was a sentinel; the holy warriors and bowed before it. In the high pyramid; all three were watching the entire scene, the raptor tank is now about to show its performance

**RAPTOR TANK**

**Production information**

**Manufacturer: Giant's Armory**

**Class: Light tank**

**Purpose: Combat and Defense**

**Characteristics **

**Shape: Rhombus **

**Length: 3.58 m **

**Width: 2.97 m**

**Height: 5.47 m**

**Weaponry**

**Primary: 110mm Hardlight Cannon (Single shot)(Laser based)**

**Secondary: High Acceleration Suppressor (Automatic)**

**Defense**

**Primary: Hardlight Shield**

**Secondary: Super-Dense Armor**

With an order given, the Servus aimed at the phantom and fires its main weapon at it. The brutes were caught off guard and look at their ship which was in pieces and being disintegrated by solar particles.

"the machine is rampant destroy it" says the chief man and the minors opened fire but the raptor uses its shield to block the attacks.

"KEEP FIRING" says the chief man who launches himself with the hammer and smacks it to the shield. So far the damage done to the shield was 12% and 3% to the hammer

The chief man lands to the ground the Servus aimed its primary weapon at the chief and disintegrate him to nothing. The Servus uses its High Acceleration Suppressor to wipe out the remaining forces at an fast rate.

With all killed the Servus Scanned for Life signals on the area, it detected nothing and returned to the Giants Armory

**JULY 6, 2553 – HIGH PYRAMID**

Both the Architect and Richard was amaze of the performance and transfered its blue print at the Giants Armory. Praesto tells him that the modeling was complete and showed three possible models. Richard chooses the long one and praesto makes the Armory build a model at the same height. While the architect told him he wanted to go to the Faun Hakkor to do something that will increase the military power


	5. REINCARNATED FAUNA

**REINCARNATED FAUNA**

**JULY 6, 2553 –CLEANSING VOICE, NEAR OF FAUN HAKKOR**

As the architects request, he and him went to the purified planet Faun Hakkor, using the newly constructed Advent-Class Dreadnought or Advents. He and the architect named the first dreadnought Cleansing Voice and board it to go there. Leaving praesto behind to oversee the planet, he ordered him to build one more dreadnought

**ADVENT **

**Production information**

**Manufacturer: Giant's Armory**

**Class: Dreadnought**

**Purpose: Invasion and Evacuation**

**Technical Characteristics**

**Shape: Circle**

**Length: 5143 km.**

**Width: 2351 km.**

**Height: 1535 km.**

**Engine unit(s): Hardlight Engine**

**Crew: 100 000+**

**Equipment**

**Primary: 1x Hardlight Mega Launcher (fires continues beam)(can destroy a planet in 30 minutes if not interrupted)**

**Secondary: 150x Hardlight Cannons (Single shot)(Laser based) **

**Primary: Hardlight Shield and 1000x Paragon-Class Fighters**

**Secondary: Super-Dense Armor**

**PARAGON**

**Production information**

**Manufacturer: Giant's Armory**

**Class: Paragon**

**Technical specifications**

**Shape: Similar to the longsword**

**Length: 23 m **

**Width: 18 m**

**Height: 6.7 m**

**Engine(s): Hardlight Propulsion Drive **

**Equipment**

**Hardlight Laser**

**Hardlight shield **

Descending to the dead planet, the architect gets ready for his plan.

**5 MINUTES LATER**

They were at the surface of the planet, multiple Servus warframes patrol the area they were in. when they were in the surface. Richard sees ground being full of flowing ashes of the vaporized life in there. He saw the architect do same thing he did to Charum Hakkor. Seconds later the ashes were being compressed to create something. Seconds later the process was finished, biomechanical Ankylosaurus like, beings appeared.

"Architect, what are these things?" he questioned.

"These are the Pheru, a species which was a pet and delicacy in the past; they were the first carriers of that _dust _

**PHERU**

**Technical Specification**

**Role(s): Scouts and Snipers**

**Size: 2.34 m**

**Equipment**

**1x Mouth mounted Photon shot (single fire)(for Omegas)**

**1x Mouth mounted Solar rifle (Rapid Fire)** **(For Zetas)**

**1x Mouth mounted Pyro Cannon (Fire and Explosive Missile)(For Alphas)**

**1x Anti-Gravity Engine**

**1x Blade Tail**

"We need to colonize this entire system if we are going to war with all races, it might take years" The architect said

"Your right, we need to strengthen our forces" Richard said "praesto how is the base"

"No disturbance, the 2nd Advent is finished, awaiting orders" praesto said

"Focus 60% of all production in creating Constructors to begin the simultaneous construction of Necessary structures and facilities for our forces all over the planet and bring thousands of Constructors here and the other planets of the system" Richard said.

"Yes master" praesto said as he cuts the signal


	6. BIRTH OF AN EMPIRE

**BIRTH OF AN EMPIRE**

**DECEMBER 3, 2553 – FAUN HAKKOR**

Months have passed since the fortification of the entire system**;** millions of constructors were deployed on every planet to strengthen the military force. After all those months he almost all were mega structures and even has their own defenses such as shields and turrets:

(Military and Industrial) Giants Armory – is where all military arsenals are built using hardlight energy and self-replicating nanites. It has a shape of a Trapezoid with a wide dome and base of 4000 km and height of 6500 km. the dome on the top is where all spacecraft exits while there is a large gate in the perimeter at the center of each face, which the infantry and vehicles exits.

(Storage) Pandora's Box – A massive rectangular structure with which can store hundreds of thousands of equipment's.

(Transportation) Janus Portal Generator – a teleporter which can transport anything to another teleporter.

(Industrial) High Pyramid – the structure where the leader; usually a Master AI like praesto resides; only one is needed to control all structures in a planet.

(Military) Planetary Turrets – a defensive structure that has multiple hardlight heavy guns surrounding the main weapon; the Kraken Laser. There weapon range can reach the ships in the planets orbit. The laser is very powerful it can slice multiple cruisers in a straight line at ease

**CONSTRUCTORS**

**General Characteristics**

Height: 1.00 meters

Width: 0.50 meters

Length: 1.00 meters

Appearance: Have 4 appendages each with 3 robotic fingers and a circular object at the center, it has a rod-like body which has an eye where the arms are connected.

**Features**

Propulsion: A.G (anti-gravity) Drive (in the tale of the rod)

Navigation: Sonar

Defense: N/A

**Function**

Its arms fire a red laser that draws the outline of the structure. After that the constructor opens its mouth which releases nanites at the outline forming the objects body.

If something is damaged, they can use their beam to draw the outlines of the damaged part and release the nanites there.

In combat situations it can overload its power core to increase speed and agility but causes the core to become unstable making it explode, in short they can be used as suicide weapons

The architect approached him.

"We now have a sufficient military force to go to war, now we need a name for our empire" the architect said

He thought of a name for a few minutes; a name suitable for an advanced and technologically powerful empire with an undefeatable fleet and a tactical army capable of attacking at all fronts with ease, and he finally he thought of one.

"Do you think Transcendency is suitable because from the looks of our military and technology it is above any other civilizations military" Richard explained

"A perfect name but what about the symbol" the architect said

Using his powers he draws a symbol of omnipotence in thin air using his hand.

"The symbol of being a supreme being….. Perfect" the architect said

**DECEMBER 5, 2553 – FAUN HAKKOR**

2 Days later all built Warframes, AI, Vehicles, Ships and Structures has the symbol of omnipotence, in every planet there is a massive tower with a virtual screen that has the omnipotence symbol, its color is black while its background color are red and white. Black signifies power and supremacy, red is security and order, white is technology and knowledge.

**1 LIGHT-YEAR AWAY FROM THE HAKKOR SYSTEM**

A massive creature slumbers from the darkness; suddenly its 10 Massive eyes opened and unleashes a powerful scream to announce its presence. It began to move to the part of the galaxy where the hakkor system is located. Inside the creature millions of flood awakes from their long slumber and starts to ready for a battle. At the innermost part of the beast a massive gravemind awakens.

"we….. return….." the gravemind said as he commanded the beast to travel faster.

**Note: to avoid any confusion the hakkor system is located at the center of the Cygnus arm in the Milky Way**


	7. TRANSCENDENCY-FLOOD WAR

**TRANSCENDENCY-FLOOD WAR**

**JANUARY 3, 2554 – HIGH PYRAMID, CHARUM HAKKOR**

Weeks after the formation of the Transcendency Empire, the entire hakkor system has become a fortress with massive platforms which size ranges from 1000-2000 km each with is covered entirely of thousands of lasers orbiting each planet, while the fleets patrol the entire system for any hostiles.

Richard knew that in some cases he needs rapid development to support his forces in faraway battles, so he created the Gospel-class Armory ship

**GOSPEL-CLASS ARMORY SHIP**

**General Characteristics**

Height: 524 km

Width: 2564 km

Length: 1532 km

Appearance: a long rectangle with 2 thrusters in its back and the bridge is located in the back of the ship

**Features**

A.G engine

Slipspace drive

Super dense hull

Interior manufacturing facility

Hardlight shield

**Armaments**

1000x harlight turrets

**Function**

mobile factory (can create the entire arsenal)

battlefield support (deploys created machines to battlefields)

suddenly the alarm rang and praesto shows him a video of a flood leviathan sending the flood to the planets through its massive mouth and multiple holes in its body. He heads to the exit to prepare for battle.


End file.
